


Love changes everything

by Xapyka



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Politics, 习近平 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xapyka/pseuds/Xapyka
Summary: Trump has been irritated in these days - the reason is Xí Jìnpíng.
Relationships: Donald Trump/Melania Trump, Xi Jinping/Donald Trump
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	1. Love changes everything

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Xapyka from Japan. I was recommended to write a fanfiction about Donald Trump and Xi Jinping by my friend so I started. First I wrote in Japanese my native language, but I couldn't bear that - so I use English my second language :) I'm not good at writing in English so I would appreciate it if you point out errors in a text and please let me know. I wanna improve my English skills!

Trump has been irritated in these days. The reason is clear – fat fucking p*o with unnatural lips, Xi Jinping.  
Trump is a captain of basketball club. His family is rich and he himself is so attractive and good-looking of course that he is a charisma at school. And his basketball club had been the ‘greatest’ club at school, too – until Xi Jinping appeared. After changing school, soon Xi became a captain of dragon boat club and increased its members and in a flash, made it nearly as ‘great’ club as Trump’s. Indeed, the world ranking of Trump’s is 3rd and that of Xi’s is now 4th – Trump is afraid that Xi overtakes him.  
“Fuck. I definitely Make bAsketball club the Greatest Again!” Trump firmly determined.  
Well, today they have the School Environmental Summit and Trump and Xi attend as representatives of their clubs. As soon as the summit starts, Trump snaps at Xi about the club room problem.  
“Hey you, sick bear! you’d better return my territory to me! You invaded it illegally!”  
Xi just sneers at him and keeps silence.  
“Mr. Trump, you should be calm…”  
“Fuck off School Health Committee President! I will quit subsidizing you!”  
The president of SHC can’t say anything. Finally, the summit ends with no progress as usual.  
“Hi Trump,” Xi talks to him after the summit. “What the president of SHC said was right, I think… I know you don’t like me, but you need be as cool as I in the summit in order to make more many progresses. Alright? Anything unclear?”  
Trump’s patience snapped.  
“How dare you! You say “anything unclear?” oh that’s too funny! EVERYTHING you say is unclear to me! As unclear as the air in Beijing with awful smog! Fuck you!”  
“Oh sorry. Well I will try to tell you things as clearly as you can understand from next time.”  
Xi says calmly but Trump ignores and runs out.  
‘Fuck fuck fuck! Presidential Harassment!!!’  
Trump opens an application Twitter and thinks what he should tweet now with walking. Twitter is his only pleasure. He ignores all warnings which he is given by pedestrians and continues using smartphone while walking – suddenly he hears a cry “watch out!”. He notices that he is walking on a roadway and right before his very eyes there is a running truck.  
“Shit! This is a fucking fake news!” While shouting, Trump prepares death. But then, a man jumps out and pushes Trump’s body to sidewalk. Trump falls down on the asphalt in a faint –.

He wakes up to find in a hospital bed.  
“Oh darling, you finally woke up!” There was his lover Melania. She seems crying for a long time. “You almost died if he hadn’t helped!” “He? Who – who helped me?” Trump asks Melania. Melania answers with smiling. “Xi Jinping.” “What?” Then Trump sees a silhouette of a fat man – and he comes closer. It is truly Xi Jinping.  
“Ni Hao, Donald. I did tell you to be calmer, but you used smartphone so passionately that you were a smartphone zombie. But I’m happy that you’re alright.”  
“Thank you so much Mr. Xi! Weren’t you injured?” Melania thanks him.  
“Definitely not, because I’m trained.”  
“How wonderful! Can you teach me your Chinese style training? I’m tired of American one.”  
“Sure.”  
Trump can’t and not want to believe this circumstance.  
“This is absolutely fake news! Get out!!!!” He shouts.

After Melania going to work, in the sickroom only two are left. They both keep silence.  
“Mr. Trump.” Xi says. “Don’t you have something to tell me?”  
“What?” Trump doesn’t understand. Xi sighs. “Well, Americans lack a sense of courtesy – this is troublesome.”  
“Courtesy? What does it mean?” “Well, What I want to say is – you should give me some reward.”  
Trump feels confused. It is shameful to him to pay something to Chinese – but he is also a businessperson, so he nods.  
“I understand. What do you want?” Now, Jinping grins. “What I want is – your body.” “W-what?” Trump’s face turns red and at the same time his mind goes blank. But instantly he becomes talkative. “How dare you! My body? What? You are killing fags in your country! No no no no no fuck you I never think about something homosexual – ” “Zip your lips.” And then, Trump feels something soft presses against his lips – that was Xi’s lips. “I like your lips.” Saying so, Xi leaves the sickroom.  
Trump is left alone. He is stunned and feels remains of Xi’s soft lips –.  
And then, Trump falls in love – and it is his first love.


	2. Can't take my eyes off you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still a terrible story. Probably it will be completed in the next chapter.

3 days later...  
Trump attends classes the day he leaves hospital and also participates in club activities, which surprises many students. “How sexy you are, Donald!” Girls shout so and they are fainted by his attractive.  
After class, Trump summons Xi.  
“I’m busy, so please be brief. Alright?” Xi says with an archaic smile on his face.  
“Well...” Trump feels nervous and takes a deep breath. “why did you do such a thing for me?”  
“Do what?” Xi asks calmly.  
“You ki... me.” Trump says with a low voice.  
“What? Sorry I can’t hear you.”  
Trump can’t endure shame anymore. He spits Xi on his face and leaves with saying “sick bear! I hate you! Son of a bitch! Go to hell! FUCK YOU!”.  
Xi is left alone poker faced. He murmurs to himself. “Will he fuck me? ...Sounds great.”

‘Fuck fuck fuck! Presidential Harassment!!! Why I love him?! Impossible!!!!!!’  
Trump opens an application Twitter and thinks what he should tweet now with walking on Times Square. Then something yellow jumps out at him. It is a stuffed animal of Pooh in a Disney store. Xi’s face crosses Trump's mind for a moment, but he quickly shakes his head.  
But somehow, he can't take his eyes off the Pooh. Trump ends up standing in front of the show window for about 30 minutes.  
‘I'm out of my mind’, Trump thinks so and walks to home without watching smartphone.

When Trump comes home, it's an unbelievable scene. Melania and Xi are training for kung fu.  
“More slouch!” “是，长官！” “More anger!” “是，长官！” “More! More!” “是，长官!”  
Trump is stunned and shouts.  
“Get out, yellow bear! This is a territorial invasion!”  
“No darling,” Melania says, “this is just a cultural exchange.”  
“A cultural exchange?! Can you say the same about the Confucius Institute? This is also a violation of sovereignty!!!” Trump becomes furious.  
“Let’s be friendly, comrade.” Xi tries to put his hand on Trump's shoulder, but Trump flips him off. At that moment, Melania slaps Trump in the face. “Auch!!!” Trump yelps in too much pain. “You fucking traitorous bitch!”  
Melania glares at Donald and hits Trump one more time. And she curses him. "You sexist!”  
“Mrs. Trump is right, Mr. Trump.” Xi says. “In China, you'd be put to death. Insulting a woman is a very serious offense.”  
“Shut up! What you do is a serious interference!” “So you're pulling out of Hong Kong, too?” Xi grins and Trump can’t say anything.  
“Shut up, shut up, shut up! Get the hell out of here!” Finally, Trump yells. As Xi walks towards the door, Melania follows suit.  
“Wait, Melania...”  
“What?” Melania mocks Trump. “I am a traitor, aren’t I?”  
“Yeah, but...”  
“I'm fascinated by communism. I loved you because you were sexy, but capitalism is no longer sexy. That’s all. Bye.” Melania and Xi leave.  
Trump stands dazed. He opens an application Twitter and he finds his tweet is hidden because of its violence and racism.  
“Fuuuuck!!!!!” Trump is so irritated that he kicks and throws things at random. 

Meanwhile, Xi is in his room smiling at the LCD screen. He has installed a hidden camera on Trump's smartphone and keeps an eye on his movements 24 hours a day. “How sexy he is, when he looks at smartphone screen...” Xi sighs. “I wish if I were kicked or thrown by him, too...”  
“May I come in, 长官?” Melania knocks on the door.  
“Sure.” Xi says and Melania enters.  
“I've got that one, 长官.” Melania hands Xi something in a bag.  
“Thank you, comrade Melania.” Xi smiles and Malania leaves. Xi checks the contents of the bag and smiles with satisfaction. And then, he begins watching the screen. Trump is still running wild all around his room. Xi feels Trump is very adorable.  
“...Can't take my eyes off you.” Xi murmurs to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You're GREAT!!!


End file.
